The present invention relates generally to the field of health maintenance, and, more specifically, to the elimination of cigarette addiction through the gradual reduction in the number of cigarettes smoked each day.
The U.S. Surgeon General, the National Institute of Health, and various medical research societies have all reached the conclusion that smoking is the leading cause of preventable death in this country. Smoking is held responsible for the high incidence of cardio vascular disease, cancers of the lungs and respiratory system, and low birth weights of newborns. Warning labels are attached to all cigarette packages and advertising for cigarettes is banned from the broadcast media. Smoking in public areas is rapidly being restricted.
Cigarette smoking is an addiction with nicotine the primary chemical addictive substance. As with all chemical addictions, it is very difficult to cease consumption all at once. Such a cold turkey approach produces powerful cravings that are likely to result in the resumption of the addictive behavior. Instead, a gradual withdrawal produces tolerable side affects and is self reinforcing. Decreasing cigarette consumption over a period of time requires an inordinate amount of attention on behalf of the smoker: he must closely monitor the time at which he smokes.